


The Best Thing

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drabble, Other, i write effed up things sometimes, mental trauma, non-descriptive vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: “How does it feel, my dear? Losing the best thing that ever happened to you.”





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I found on Pinterest. Originally I thought to do Ryou/YamiB, but then Yami Marik came busting in. I wrote this on my phone on my bus ride home from work.
> 
> WARNING: This does include a reference to Marik throwing up. It is not descriptive but if that's a Hard No for you still, there you go.
> 
> SerenityXStar is the best for being subjected to my rough words.

Marik ignored Ishizu’s questions and slammed his bedroom door behind him. The noise felt like it reverberated in his head, causing him to bend over and grasp at his hair. He tried to breathe through the pain, through the throbbing of his head, through the vile whispers that echoed in his ears.

“You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real...” The words fell from his lips like a mantra, as though the simple act of saying it made it true.

_“Oh but I am real. I’m you.”_

Marik dashed to his bathroom, heaving over the toilet. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. His dark personality had been defeated. It had been banished to the Shadow Realm. He clutched the toilet seat until his knuckles went white. He was free - free of the tombs, free of his destiny, of the Rod, of the Pharaoh, all of it! The cackling in his head got louder, amplified against the tile until Marik slapped his hands over his mouth in horror, realizing _he_ was the one laughing.

He staggered to the sink, leaning to peer at his reflection. His eyes... no, no, it wasn’t... His eyes were cloudy, the pupils contracted until they were almost invisible. He shut his eyes tightly, turning the tap on blindly and splashing cold water on his face. With a deep breath, Marik told himself it would be okay. He would open his eyes and his reflection would be normal. Nothing to be scared of, no boogey men waiting to snatch him away, only himself.

His reflection laughed at his efforts, golden hair spiked up wildly. _“Such a frightened little lamb you’ve become. Pathetic.”_

“You... you don’t exist. This isn’t... You can’t be back.” Marik wanted to look away. He wanted to run from his own nightmare come to life. He wanted... He choked, the thing in the mirror grinning obscenely.

_“But I can. I am. You need me. You need me for your rage and your pain and all the delicious darkness that you can’t accept is a part of you. You can’t survive without me.”_ The thing reflected before him lifted his hand and Marik’s stomach rolled as he felt his own hand lift. _“How does it feel, my dear? Losing the best thing that ever happened to you.”_

With a scream, Marik curled his hand into a fist, throwing it at the mirror. Shards splintered, the glass cracking, Marik’s knuckles bloodied - but his reflection thankfully back to normal. He crumpled to the floor as Rishid finally broke in his door, his siblings rushing to his side.

“...it’s back. It... it never left. It’s always going to be a part of me.” The room spun, Marik paling at the realization, his eyes starting to roll back. “...the best thing.”


End file.
